


Spring is Here Once Again

by Pinkk_mochii_17



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkk_mochii_17/pseuds/Pinkk_mochii_17
Summary: It looks like spring is here again, Hueningkai thinks as he looks at the cherry blossoms; pink petals drifting in the gentle breeze carrying a soft sweet smell of the said flowers. The weather was beautiful, almost as beautiful as that day last spring when........
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Spring is Here Once Again

It looks like spring is here again, Hueningkai thinks as he looks at the cherry blossoms; pink petals drifting in the gentle breeze carrying a soft sweet smell of the said flowers. The weather was beautiful, almost as beautiful as that day last spring when........

It was a casual day in the park. Hueningkai was on his morning walk, strolling leisurely taking in the beauty of the scenery. He loved this place; the lake, the cherry blossom trees lining it, the smell of freshly baked bread from the bakery nearby, the sound of laughter and, on this specific day, a very interesting ( and good-looking ) boy dancing to the beat of whatever song was playing in his headphones. He chuckled to himself. The boy seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings, being in a world of his own. He looked pretty young, Hueningkai noted, and had blonde hair with yellow highlights, which, for some reason, Hueningkai found attractive. 

If Hueningkai wasn't so busy observing the boy, he would've noticed him take off his headphones and look his way. The boy smiled at him and he internally chided himself for getting caught. Not to look like a weird stalker, Hueningkai made his way to the boy and tried to explain, "You dance really well. Although I couldn't tell what you were dancing to.'' Key word: tried. Hueningkai wasn't exactly a social butterfly and he certainly never had a conversation with a complete stranger before, let alone initiate it. 

The boy just laughed at that. ''Idol by BTS.''

''Oh, I love that song too!''

''That's my all time favorite. I'm Yeonjun, by the way.''

''Hueningkai. It's nice to meet you, Yeonjun sunbae......"

"Oh are you younger than me?''

"I think so. I'm 16.''

"Ah. I'm 19. Call me hyung then.''

''Okay, sunbae. Oh i mean hyung,'' he scratched the back of his neck.

The both of them eased into the conversation from there. Fortunately for Hueningkai, Yeonjun was a really friendly person and he was thankful to have met such a beautiful soul. However, sometimes he wonders that if they didn’t meet on that fateful day, how things would’ve worked out for him? Would his heart have been whole now?

The next day, he went to school to find a shocking news; there’s a new transfer student just one class above them and it was none other than Yeonjun.

The news came to him in the form of a very troubled looking Taehyun, his best friend.  
“Taehyun-ah, is everything okay? You look like your bothered by something,” Hueningkai had pointed out. Taehyun sighed, “ There’s a new transfer student in grade 12 and I hear he’s also joining the dance club which means I’ll have my hands full helping him catch up.’’

“Oh, a new transfer student at this time of the year? He will have missed on a lot of the subjects covered already.” 

“Exactly! And he decides joining a club is a good idea,’ Taehyun said with an eye roll. Hueningkai laughed at that. Taehyun might act tough but he knew that inside he was more than happy to help someone out. 

“I think they just like dancing a lot, Hyun. What’s their name?’’

“Choi Yeonjun.’’ Hueningkai was bad with names but he could’ve sworn it was the same as the boy from yesterday. He soon brushed the idea off knowing there might be hundreds of yeonjuns in this world.

Alas, it’s a small world and Hueningkai realized that when he bumped into said boy in the hallways. ‘’Oh, Yeonjun hyung?’’

“Hueningkai!’’ Yeonjun looked excited to meet him again. “I’m so glad to see at least one familiar face here.”

“Wait, are you the new transfer student?’’

“Word sure do travel fast, huh? And, yes, that would be me.” Yeonjun looked different now then last time. He seemed shy, something he wouldn’t have associated with the boy he met yesterday at the park. So, He offered, “Hyung, do you wanna have lunch with me?’’

“YES! I mean, sure, that would be great.”

Hueningkai laughed at his overenthusiastic reaction. Cute, he thinks. “Is it okay if my friend joins us? “

“Of course.’’ And, they head to the cafeteria together. Taehyun was eager to get to know his new club member and as expected, Yeonjun got along with Taehyun just fine. 

The following days passed by just like that, having lunch together in the cafeteria, studying together at the library and even walking home together. Sometimes, Yeonjun would invite his new friends from his class, Soobin and Beomgyu. The five of them usually spent their free classes together. However, Hueningkai found himself spending more and more time with Yeonjun than the others and in turn, Yeonjun seemed to be more favorable towards the younger.

Their routine automatically shifted just enough for the other. They would go on morning walks together, listening to their favorite songs with each using one earpiece. They would visit each other and had quiet study sessions helping each other out where they can or have late night talks sitting side by side on the roof, admiring the night sky.

It was in one of those late night talks were Hueningkai blurted out that he enjoyed dancing just as much as the other. Yeonjun seemed thrilled at the revelation. “Really? Then why don’t you join the dance club with me. I bet Taehyun would like to have you too.” Hueningkai thought before answering. He seemed to have his guard completely down in the presence of the other. “I would love to join but exams are near.”

“Well, it’s only for a few hours. I’m sure you can manage and besides, isn’t it good to do something you enjoy?” 

“My mom would never let me.” Yeonjun looked a little disappointed at that. He seemed to be in thought after that and a silence engulfed them but it wasn’t awkward. It never was between them.

After awhile he said, ‘’There’s an upcoming talent show. Can you at least join that? We can be a duo.’’ Hueningkai knew his mom would object but Yeonjun was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that he couldn’t say no.

And, that’s how Hueningkai found himself in the dance club’s room after school or sneaking out to practice with Yeonjun in the evening instead of in front of his desk piled with books. It was fun to say the least. He really did have a passion for dancing and, according to Yeonjun, he was “killing it” . The two of them choose a simple choreography yet one which showcased both their talents. 

On the night before the talent show, they were rehearsing in Yeonjun’s room. He managed to move his things to make enough room for dancing. Yeonjun stopped midway. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. Hueingkai quickly, turned the music off and rushed over.‘’Let’s call it a day. We’ve practiced more than enough.” Yetonjun just nodded.

They then made their way to the roof, sitting on the edge. The night sky was especially beautiful that day with countless stars painting its dark canvass. They sat in solitude.

Yeonjun was the first to break the silence. “Hyuka, if I’m gone, will you still remember me?” Huening was taken aback at the sudden question. “What do you mean, hyung? Are you going to transfer schools again?’ Yeonjun sighed. “Forget it.’’

Hueningkai felt compelled to say something, “Of course, I’d remember you, hyung. And, I think even if you transfer school, we’d still be in contact. I mean it’s not the eighteenth century. We have phones for a reason.” Yeonjun smiled looking at him and he returned that smile. But, there was something in that look that he couldn’t exactly figure out.

The day of the talent show finally came. To say Hueningkai was nervous to perform in front of a crowd would be an understatement. It was a few minutes before they’d be on stage. His hands were sweating like crazy. Yeonjun noticed his panicked state and intertwined their hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s sweep the audience of their feet together, alright?” This somehow did the trick of calming his nerves down.

The host announced their names and they were on. As soon as the music started, his body took over. He danced to the beat exactly like they practiced. There was one part where they had to make eye contact and once he did, he felt as if he was enticed by how natural Yeonjun looked. It’s as if Yeonjun was born to perform, to be on the stage. He shined brighter than the brightest star. 

As soon as it started, it was over. The crowd went wild over their performance. It felt exhilarating and he never wanted to stop dancing. Yeonjun was just as satisfied. Back stage, they got praised here and there as they made their way to their seats. 

When the show was over, Yeonjun walked him home. It was a quiet walk. The adrenaline rush slowly fading away. “Hyuka-ah, you should continue dancing. For the both of us….’’ The last part was barely audible but he heard it. Not thinking too much into it, he answered, “I want to, hyung.I think I will too. I had so much fun today!” Yeonjun smiled, pulling him in a hug. He hugged him back, wrapping his arm around Yeonjun’s waist. Yeonjun pulled away first as he tiptoed to plant a quick kiss on his forehead. Warmth rushed to his face and he could only hope the older didn’t notice the pink tint on his cheeks. Why was his heart pounding like that? Was it the after effect of the adrenaline rush? Despite his racing heart, he managed to maintain eye contact and, oh, how beautiful Yeonjun looked! His eyes shone as if it held the entire galaxy inside them. He was already a blushing mess and what the older did next made his brain go haywire. He leaned in slowly until their lips met. He withdrew even before Hueningkai could react to it. It was a fleeting kiss yet one that left them both breathless. 

“Get home safe, okay?” Yeonjun said, rubbing his thumb gently over his cheek. He just nodded, dumfounded. And they each went their own way.

That night Hueningkai went to sleep with a certain blonde in his mind. He kept replaying the scene in his dreams. Little did he know that that kiss would be the first and last that they share.

The next day, Yeonjun was absent. Worried, he sent him a text.

Hyuka: Are you okay?

Jun hyung: Just a fever dw

Hyuka: I’ll visit after school

Jun hyung: no its contagious. Dw we can meet when I’m better

Hyuka: I’ll be okay so can I come?

Jun hyung: hyuka, sorry………

Hyuka: Its ok. Lets meet when u r better

Yeonjun let the phone drop on his chest as he covered his eyes with his hands. Sobs shook his entire body. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry but Hueningkai was a variant in his life he didn’t consider. “Hyuka, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he kept repeating.

One week has passed since Huening last saw his hyung. He and the others tried to get in contact but in vain. Hueningkai has had enough and decided to give his hyung a surprise visit. When he knocked on the door, Yeonjun’s mom answered. “Oh, Hueningkai. We were thinking of calling you. Wait, Yeonjun left something for you,” her voice cracked at the end like she was holding back tears. Hueningkai was confused as to what she meant by him leaving something for the younger. Why couldn’t he just give it to him himself?

She returned with an envelop. “Here. Please do come visit us sometimes, dear.”

He went to the park, sitting down on a bench before reading the letter and he was glad he did because otherwise he was sure he would collapse.

Dear Hyuka,

If you’re reading this letter that means I’m already worlds apart. I’m sorry, my sunshine, for telling you this now but I really hoped things would turn out better.

I needed to get surgery and I think it’s safe to say it didn’t go well. We thought I’d have more time but I guess I got too excited to perform with you and overworked myself. My condition worsened and a surgery was required as soon as possible.

But you know what, looking back I don’t regret anything. I spent my remaining time doing things I wanted to do. I ate as much as I wanted. I made amazing friends and………… thanks to you, I experienced what it's like to fall in love. And, I can only hope you feel the same way. I don’t exaggerate a thing when I say you are my sunshine. Hyuka, you were the light of my world. 

Spring will come again. Cherry blossoms will bloom beautifully like the day we first met. All I ask is that you remember me. Can you do that for me, Hyuka? Once again, I’m sorry.

Love,  
Your Jun Hyung

As expected, spring is here once again. Everything was back to normal, everything but his heart. That day, on that bench, as he read the letter, a piece of him was gone forever. That stranger he met almost a year ago had that missing part of him and he hopes that they were in a better place now.

**Author's Note:**

> So........I hope you guys enjoyed it<3 This is my first ao3 au so I'm very excited. Pls leave feedbacks so that I can improve in the future. Also, English is not my first language so pls ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. And also this was losely based on the anime Your Lie In April. Thanks for reading!


End file.
